


Accidents Happen

by SSAEmilyHotchner



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAEmilyHotchner/pseuds/SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. It was only supposed to be for one night, no strings attached. But that wasn't how things played out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

It was only supposed to be for one night, no strings attached.

But that wasn't how things played out.

David Rossi pulled his latest attraction into his arms and carried her to his bedroom. "Cara mia," he murmured lowly. "Your skin is so soft," he said, nibbling the shell of her ear.

Emily moaned as his hot breath tickled her neck. "Dave…"

"Hmmm?"

"You know that this can only be a one time thing, right?"

"I wish I could deny it, but…yes," he finally answered, pulling off her shirt.

"That doesn't mean that we can't take advantage of tonight, though," she said, running her fingers through his short hair.

He closed his eyes as she covered his mouth with hers. "This is madness…"

"I know," she whispered, their lips moving together. "We should even be doing this."

Shedding her bra, his fingers trailed across her bare back. "No. We shouldn't. It will only end too quickly."

"And force us to want more," Emily finished, cupping his head and holding it to her body as he laved her breasts with his tongue. She felt as if she would die if the erotic sensations ended.

"Yes," he agreed. "So I should stop now," he teased.

"A pity," she answered. "Since I would kill you if you did any such thing."

"So my choice is -"

"Face me or the hangman's noose."

"You, Emily. It will always be you." He took off the rest of their clothes, throwing them carelessly to the floor.

"Hurry, Dave," she begged breathlessly. "I need you."

"Cara, we have all night," he stated.

"Thank God for that." Reaching between their entangled bodies, she fingered his swollen and fully erect cock.

He moaned. "Emily Prentiss, you are the devil."

"No," she purred, guiding him to her wet heat. "You are, David Rossi. You're the devil."

"Want to bet?"

"You know I do."

Without another word, he pushed all the way into her, burying his member into her slick folds all the way to his hilt.

She exhaled sharply in pleasure. "Oh my -"

Cutting her off with a scorching kiss, he bit roughly at her lower lip until she opened her mouth to let his tongue in. He began to thrust deeply, and seconds later, he was fucking her mouth with his tongue at the same rhythm.

Emily was finally seeing - no, experiencing - why the fraternization rules were Dave's fault. The man was ruthless. She threw her head back in ecstasy as his thumb began to brush against her clit.

"Don't stop," she cried, sighing contentedly.

"I wasn't planning on doing so," he assured, quickening his pace as he felt her muscles begin clenching around his cock.

The feeling was so sinfully delicious, and neither of them wanted it to end. But their bodies were protesting.

As Dave continued thrusting deeper and deeper, his rhythm never faltering once, Emily was finding it incredibly hard to keep her hold on control. Not only was he pounding into her, but his hands were busy squeezing her full breasts, his roughly stubbled chin was blissfully burning her sensitive skin, and his teeth were hunting across her throat.

It was about to cause her undoing.

"Dave…"

"Emily…"

"Mmm…harder…"

He smirked. "Somehow I knew you'd like it rough."

"That I do," she managed, panting as she came even closer to the edge of oblivion.

Obeying her request, he pulled out of her core completely and immediately slammed back into her, causing her to scream.

"Come for me, Cara mia," he whispered, his voice sounding like velvet as he crooned into her ear.

She wrapped her long legs around his waist, pulling him in as close as possible. "David, sono così vicino…"

"I don't think you've ever called me by my full first name before," he mused, getting even more turned on by the use of her Italian.

Unable to hold back any longer, she came with a passionate scream, arching her back towards the desired contact and pulling him over the edge as well.

They lay there for several minutes, limbs intertwined, as they fought to catch their breath. He rolled them over so she was lying on top of him, her erect nipples pressing into his built chest. "You'll stay for the night, won't you?" he asked quietly.

"Do you want me to?" she asked after a pause.

"More than anything," he answered truthfully.

"Then I'll stay."

~.~.~

Emily woke early the next day, memories flooding her senses as she noticed the angry red marks all over her body. She smiled; they'd had an extremely fun night. But it had come to an end, and as much as she didn't want to, she had to leave.

She glanced at the sleeping man beside her. It had been amazing and…enlightening. In the process, she had learned that underneath his many layers of relentless seduction, David Rossi was a remarkably sweet and passionate man.

She took stock of her condition. Good God, was she falling for him?

Chasing away any such thoughts, she softly padded out of bed to find a pen and paper. Quickly changing back into her clothes, she wrote a small note. Knowing that he would most likely wake up minutes later, she started brewing a cup of coffee for him and left the letter by him on the bed.

Standing in the doorway, she spared one more look at her friend before walking away and leaving his house.

~.~.~

"Em…" Dave said with a sigh, his hand searching blindly for her naked body. Instead of her soft, warm skin, however, he came in contact with a sheet of paper. He frowned and picked it up, curious.

"Dave," it read. "Thank you so much for last night. You made me feel the best I've felt in so many years; you made me feel alive. I wish, of course, that it had been under different circumstances, but we both swore that it would be for only one night. I hope you can understand the reasoning behind this decision, and I hope that this doesn't change anything about our relationship at work and otherwise. You're a great friend, and you deserve to know that. So, thanks again. Emily." He smiled as he read the end: "P.S. The coffee is brewing."

Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and left the bedroom, changing into his clothes as he entered the kitchen.

He tentatively sipped the coffee. It was exactly how he liked it; strong, black, and made by the woman he was crazy for.

~.~.~

About four and a half weeks later, Emily approached Dave and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned around, surprised. They had gone back to normal and had never even mentioned the spectacular night that they had previously shared. This, however, looked different. "Emily. What's wrong?" he asked, appraising her expression.

"I really need to talk to you. Maybe…somewhere more private?" she said, glancing at all the other people around them.

"Sure," he answered, leading her into one of the interrogation rooms. Sitting at the edge of the table, he looked at her intently. "What is this about?"

She sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm pregnant, David."

A hand went up to cover his mouth in surprise. Not letting him speak, she said, "I know it was only supposed to be for one night, but accidents happen, and well…that's where we are now. Shaking her head, she continued, "I would completely understand if you didn't want to -"

He sprung up and kissed her suddenly, not caring if anyone saw. Pulling away, he said, "Don't say that, Emily. I do."

"I just don't want to force you into anything."

Touching her cheek gently, he said, "You're not. I want to be a part of this child's life, and I want to be there every step of the way for you. Forget the one night rule; I'll do anything," he added confidently.

"Really?"

"Really."

She gave him a hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

He pressed a kiss into her dark hair. "Always, cara mia. Always."


End file.
